$\left(\dfrac{1}{5}\right)^2(3+2+5)^2 = $
Solution: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=\left({\dfrac{1}{5}}\right)^2({3+2+5})^2$ Add ${3+2+5}$ inside the parentheses first. $=\left({\dfrac{1}{5}}\right)^2({10})^2$ Find $\left({\dfrac{1}{5}}\right)^2$, which is ${\dfrac1{25}}$. Find ${10^2}$, which is ${10}\cdot{10}$. $={\dfrac{1}{25}}({100})$ Multiply $\left({\dfrac{1}{5}}\right)^2={\dfrac1{25}}$ and ${100}$. $=4$ $ \left(\dfrac{1}{5}\right)^2(3+2+5)^2=4$